True Harmony-Part 2 The True Magic of Friendship
by rigifan32
Summary: Continuing from where Gathering of the New Elements left off, Twilight, Carnival Cat, Spike, Flash Sentry, Trixie, Discord and the Cutie Mark Crusaders have set off on their quest to find the New Elements of Harmony. Can they rescue the Mane 5 and stop Malice and Chrysalis from ruling Equestria with eternal evil with these new discovered elements?
1. Chapter 1-Previously

True Harmony Part 2 – The True Magic of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters in the show, and the OC Characters Carnival Cat and Sludge created by sand-josieph and Malice created by Kayla-Hiwatari**

**A/N This first chapter is a recap of Part 1.**

Chapter 1 – Previously…

_Previously on My Little Pony…_

_Twilight: It has been a few months since I became the newest princess of Equestria, after I completed the Great Starswirl the Bearded's spell to help my friends realise their destinies and my adventures I had in the human realm with the human forms of my friends and the battle against Sunset Shimmer. I wasn't sure if I was going to be a great princess, but from those adventures I felt more comfortable about my newfound royal duties. So today I have decided to have a proper celebration gala of my coronation as a princess at the Crystal Empire, so I have now have to decide whom to invite._

_Discord: I am so honoured to be a guest at your gala, Princess Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy asked me if I wanted to come and I knew someday you would be a princess like Celestia and Luna. Where are they anyway?_

_Princess Cadance: They had an important meeting to attend back at Canterlot Castle, but they will be along later. Oh you must be Discord, it is nice to meet you._

_Twilight: Trixie!_

_Trixie:_ _Twilight! I'm so thrilled you invited me to the party._

_[Twilight bumps into Flash]_

_Flash Sentry: We got to stop bumping into each other like this. Hello, Princess Twilight._

_Carnival Cat: Come along ponies, come and play with me. You will see amazing things…._

_Guard: Who goes there?_

_Queen Chrysalis: For the Elements of Harmony, hahahahaha!_

_[Thunder strikes and evil laughter]_

_Sweetie Belle: What's going on? _

_[Chrysalis appears and Fluttershy screams]_

_Discord: Fluttershy!_

_Rainbow Dash: Hey let me go!_

_Flash: Who are you?_

_Cat: I'm Carnival Cat._

_Chrysalis: Let me introduce you to my ally._

_Cadance: Malice!_

_Trixie: Who?_

_Cadance: The son of King Sombra._

_[Twilight and Flash arrive in Ponyville after their friends have been captured]_

_Twilight: The Everfree Forest! That's where the others must have been taken._

_[Malice and Chrysalis have the Mane 5 after they attempted to escape]_

_Flash: Why are you doing this?_

_Malice: To get revenge on all Equestria and rule Equestria! Now Cat, it is your turn. Give me your worst fear._

_Cat: What?! No, this can't be happening! Why did you use me?_

_Chrysalis: Because little Cat, we used your worst fear of losing your loved one against your will. In order to do our bidding, so now you're useless._

_[Changeling Army attacks Cat and they escape]_

_Celestia: Carnival Cat's real name was Catherine. She was a kind, innocent, fun loving pony. She was curious about what was happening in the world. Then one fateful day, Catherine and her love_ _met at the park and they agreed to go on the Ferris wheel one last time. However a stray cat bumped the controls and caused a malfunction. It made the Ferris wheel go awry and the accident killed her lover. Catherine had become completely insane and she couldn't turn back and had lost everything_. _She returned to the carnival where her love had died. She blamed herself for his death. _

_Cat: Can you ever forgive me?_

_Twilight: We forgive you, Cat. We will be your friends._

_Cat: Oh, well I've… never had any friends before._

_Discord: Well now you do. We'll teach you about the magic of friendship. Ready to give it a try?_

_[After their hour of play, Spike, Trixie, Cat, Discord and the CMC arrive in the library to meet up with Twilight, Flash and the others]_

_Celestia: We have found information about Malice and the New Elements of Harmony. According to the book, Malice was a normal black alicorn who was kind and helpful to everypony. But as he was growing up his father King Sombra didn't like the way he was acting towards them. He provided him with a cold and heartless upbringing._

_Luna:_ _His special talent was to inspire the dark emotions of fear, anger, hatred, and suffering into the hearts of others and use it to manipulate them and make them do his bidding. Just like his father was._

_Scootaloo: What about the New Elements of Harmony?_

_Twilight: According to the legend, the New Elements of Harmony were scattered across the land, and Malice found them and kept them in his dark castle, where he is keeping Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy. These elements contain the spirits of determination, heroism, bravery, showmanship, enthusiasm, patience, faith and supportiveness._

_Cadance: Combined together with the main Elements of Harmony, they will become the Elements of True Harmony._

_Apple Bloom:_ _Amazing, so not only it will defeat Malice but it will defeat Chrysalis as well._

_[Luna gives Twilight the chest containing the Elements of Harmony and she puts on her crown containing the Element of Magic, and the group sets off on their journey]_

_Spike: But how do we know if the girls are all right. What something bad happens to them?_

_Cat: My pet Sludge can help._

_[Sludge comes towards them]_

_Cat: Listen Sludge we need your help._

_Twilight: Malice and Chrysalis have captured our friends._

_Trixie: We need you to sneak into his castle at Galloping Gorge and see where our friends are._

_Discord: If they are all right, make speed back to us but do not be seen._

_[Sludge makes her way to Malice's dark castle]_

_Flash: We better get moving we got to get to Malice's castle tonight and find the New Elements._

_Malice: So those fools want to challenge me and rescue their friends and find the New Elements? Not on my hooves._

_Chrysalis: We will set a few obstacles for them._

_[Maniacal laughter and the team sets off into the dark forest]_


	2. Chapter 2-Passing the First Obstacle

True Harmony Part 2 – The True Magic of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters in the show, and the OC Characters Carnival Cat and Sludge created by sand-josieph and Malice created by Kayla-Hiwatari**

Chapter 2 – Passing the First Obstacle

Twilight, Spike, Cat and their friends were walking through the dark forest to Malice's castle at Galloping Gorge, unknowing what challenges they might face.

"I sure hope the girls are OK," prayed Trixie. "If they can survive through anything they can. I'm glad you have them as your friends Twilight."

"Thanks Trixie," replied Twilight. "I appreciate that." They walked up to the river; it was still and calm like beautiful summer's day, until a powerful dark magic spell turned it into a rough, treacherous river.

"What's happening?" asked Spike. "It wasn't like this not a moment ago."

"It must be Malice and Chrysalis's doing," replied Flash. "They must have known we were on our way here."

"You're right Flash," agreed Discord. "I remember you Twilight told me that the same thing happened when you faced Nightmare Moon, when you tried to find the Main Elements."

"Right Discord, but this time it is the obstacles you have to face in order to gain the New Elements."

"How are we supposed to get across the river?" asked Cat.

"We can't just walk through it, we would get swept away," said Scootaloo. While they were talking, Apple Bloom pondered. She took note of the wind that was blowing through her mane. Then she thought of an idea of how to get across.

"I've got it!" she said excitedly.

"What do you mean Apple Bloom?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"You'll soon find out, Discord can you bring up a toolbox?"

"Sure Apple Bloom." He replied and he conjured up a red toolbox. Apple Bloom quickly picked up a saw and started to cut some wood off a fallen tree. Then she got a tape measure and measured the pieces. Then she lined the cut pieces in a row. Then she thought again.

"What are you doing Apple Bloom?" asked Spike.

"You'll just have to be patient and find out." She replied. Then she got a piece of sandpaper and sanded down the rough edges. Then she grabbed a bucket of nails and a hammer and hammered the pieces together. Twilight, Cat and the others were amazed at what she was doing. Then she tied rope at the ends and secured them tightly so it wouldn't go apart. She didn't notice a little twinkle on her flank as she was working.

"Finished!" she called.

They were amazed at what she built, a raft. All the hard work, effort and patience helped her to build it.

"I thought by building a raft it should help us get to the other side."

"Apple Bloom have you noticed something different about you?" asked Spike.

"What do ya'll mean?" she asked.

Twilight pointed and she turned round to look at her flank. It wasn't blank as it used to be. A pink flower with an apple appeared.

"I got my cutie mark. I got my cutie mark! At last!"

Everyone cheered. Discord conjured up some oars and sat on the raft and rowed across to the other side as quick as they could and scrambled on to the bank.

"Way to go Apple Bloom. It seemed all your hard work with the Crusaders and at Sweet Apple Acres paid off," declared Flash.

"With a little patience." She replied giving a wink.

_"She has the spirit of patience." _Twilight thought to herself. _"The greatest test has just begun. _Come on ponies, Spike and Discord, we better get moving."

"Right Twilight let's go," agreed Cat.

Meanwhile back at his castle Malice hissed in disappointment. "So they solved that problem getting across the river. Let's see if they can past the second obstacle."

"Shall I send my army to attack them my lord?" asked Chrysalis.

"Of course Hehehehehe." He chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3-Battle, Rescue, Transformation

True Harmony Part 2 – The True Magic of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters in the show, and the OC Characters Carnival Cat and Sludge created by sand-josieph and Malice created by Kayla-Hiwatari**

**A/N This where Carnival Cat's transformation takes place, hope you will be amazed.**

Chapter 3 – Battle, Rescue and Transformation

Twilight, Cat and the others were approaching the first cliff as they were getting closer and closer to Galloping Gorge. Twilight spoke to Apple Bloom.

"I forgot to mention, since you gained your cutie mark and took time to build the raft. You represented one of the New Elements of Harmony, the spirit of patience."

"Wow, I never thought I would represent an element. When do I get the necklace like my sis has?"

"It will happen when we find the gems in Malice's castle." She and Apple Bloom bumped into each other. The others stopped in their tracks. A familiar shadow came towards them. It was Sludge.

"Sludge, did you find our friends?" asked Cat. Sludge played a little show with puppets. She had puppets of the Mane 5 and then had one piece of cardboard shaped like a barred window and put it in front of them.

"I get it. Malice and Chrysalis have Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity in the castle dungeon." replied Trixie, quickly answering the puppet play.

"We better hurry." added Flash, until they heard a fleet of buzzing noises. Scootaloo pointed up towards the sky.

"It's the changeling army!" she cried.

"They flying in to attack, this is our greatest obstacle yet!" commanded Twilight. The Changeling Army flew towards them like an angry swarm of parasprites. The group started to kick and punch the army, but they were too quick. They formed a circle around them.

"We're surrounded, what do we do?" asked Spike.

"We got to get to our friends!" replied Twilight.

"She's right we will never give up!" added Discord. "Let's get them!" After a roar of charge, they went into battle. Twilight ran towards a group of them. One of the changelings grabbed her. Then Flash swooped in front of her.

"If you want to hurt Twilight you'll have to go through me." He warned. Twilight beamed with happiness and love as her love for Flash grew stronger. He ran and charged right into them. And then he kicked with his hind legs.

"Thanks Flash." She said bravely.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you after the way you asked me to join on your adventures." Twilight blushed. "Go help the others."

"Right." She was running to help the others. Then she heard Spike calling for help. "Hang on Spike. I'm coming." She flew and landed in front of him. "Hey back off!" she growled. They walked towards her and she started to walk back, but unfortunately for her she wasn't looking back and she lost her footing over the cliff edge.

"Heeeellllllpppp!" she cried. She tried to flap her wings but she couldn't. She screamed again. Discord turned round.

"Twilight! No!" he gasped. He flew towards the cliff. The others were shocked.

"Discord wait!" cried Sweetie Belle. He flew over the cliff face. Twilight was still falling and her eyes were closed. Then she was caught by something and she slowly opened her eyes.

"I've got you Princess," said Discord.

"Discord, you saved my life. But why?"

"As Fluttershy said when she befriended me, because that's what friends do." Twilight smiled, and he smiled back. They flew back into view, to the others' relief. They stood side by side and continued the battle. After a while, the Changeling Army decided to retreat back to Malice's castle and they flew off.

"Way to go guys!" cheered Trixie.

"Discord, I am proud to call you my friend," said Twilight kindly and she hugged him close. "Thank you." Discord had tears running down his eyes and he closed them.

"Me too, Twilight Sparkle."

"So did we gain more elements?" asked Scootaloo.

"We sure did. Discord has the spirit of bravery, and Flash has the spirit of heroism," replied Twilight.

"So that makes three," added Cat, "We can find the others in no tim- ahhhhhhhh!" Then a thundering voice boomed inside her mind and she screamed.

"Cat, what's wrong?" asked Spike.

_"No one will be a friend with you, no one!" _Sludge did a puppet act again, acting out what was wrong with Cat.

"Sludge is saying Malice is speaking in her mind," said Twilight. "He is using her worst fear again. We have got to concentrate our thoughts, get into her mind and help her." Everyone agreed and they closed their eyes.

_"You shall be lonely for all eternity and there is no one to help you! Mwahahahaha!" _Malice's malicious voice thundered.

"Come on Cat, you can defeat this mind readin' trap," called Apple Bloom.

"Guys is that you?"she responded.

"You can do it!" added Trixie.

"We believe in you!" finished Discord.

"They're right. Malice, I will never be alone, because I have faith in my new friends. They overcame difficult obstacles and battled different enemies before, and when they are in danger in future adventures, I will have faith in them for them to win and I will help them as they will help me!" she said bravely.

_"NOOOOOOOOO!" _Malice's roar of rage faded away from her mind, and then a magical thing happened. She found herself floating into the air. Twilight, Flash and the others covered their eyes, when a bright light appeared around her. Even Sludge closed her eyes. The powerful magic grew rapidly. Then a few moments later everyone lowered his or her hooves and hands. Cat was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Cat, is that you?" asked Trixie. Cat slowly got up on her hooves and opened her eyes and stood at an angle. Everyone gasped in shock. Cat was transformed into a more happy, fun-loving and beautiful pony. Her hair was white as snow, her dress was a peachy creamy colour with white stripes, and her hoof links were wavy and peachy coloured. Her cutie mark was changed from a spider web into a blooming white flower; her bows were changed from red and yellow bat like to a peachy cream bow similar to Apple Bloom's and her eyes were changed from red and yellow cat like eyes to orange eyes.

"Cat, you're beautiful," said Twilight. "Not only you gained the spirit of faith, it transformed you into a whole new pony. The fun loving pony like Celestia said when she first came to your park."

"It was all thanks to you everypony. If you didn't enter my mind and believed in me, I would have given up. And now as I understood the true magic of friendship from this adventure with you all and from our play date, I have fulfilled my destiny." Trixie pulled up a mirror.

"Take a look at the new you," she said. Sludge nodded in agreement, although her mistress looked different to what she was, she was happy for her.

"I'm beautiful. I am now a true pony!" Cat cried happily, and everyone laughed. "Let's go and rescue our friends!"

Meanwhile at Malice's castle, he was truly displeased. "Not only your army failed me Chrysalis, my own mind magic failed to destroy Carnival Cat."

"Now they have four spirits of the New Elements. No matter, they will not go far." Chrysalis growled in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4-Showmanship and Enthusiasm

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters in the show, and the OC Characters Carnival Cat and Sludge created by sand-josieph and Malice created by Kayla-Hiwatari**

Chapter 4 – Showmanship and Enthusiasm

After the first battle against the Changeling Army and Cat's transformation, the group stopped to have a bit of rest. They were not far from Galloping Gorge now. Cat was getting used to her new looks as her understanding about the magic of friendship made this happen. Then after a few minutes they walked on. They were approaching the end of the forest.

"Trixie, Trixie." The group heard a voice.

"What was that?" asked Scootaloo. Then a dark magical mist appeared in front of them.

"It must be both Chrysalis and Malice's doing. They are onto us again," explained Twilight.

"Actually it is calling for me," added Trixie. "This must be my test."

"Be careful," said Spike as she walked towards the mist. The female voice spoke to her.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie. The unicorn with so much passion with magic, and yet still second best."

"Be careful Trixie," warned Discord. "These are illusions, you must avoid the upcoming temptations that Malice and Chrysalis throw at you."

"I will." She replied.

"I am," replied Trixie. "Since I apologized to everyone for what I did to Ponyville and Twilight with the power of the Alicorn Amulet, I became friends with her and the others since then."

"Is that so? Surely you want to be the most powerful and magical pony in all of Ponyville? You could even be the powerful and beautiful crystal pony in the Crystal Empire, or even be the most powerful alicorn in all of Equestria. Everyone will bow before you and even forget that miserable Twilight Sparkle, and all her so called kindness and magic." And it showed illusions of her in different events, including what she would have looked like in the Crystal Empire.

"How dare you speak about Twilight like that! In fact I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, am not falling for these illusions," snapped Trixie. "Twilight might be better at magic than me and we both have different ways of using magic. But I have learned that although we are different, I accepted that she is the best magical pony in all of Equestria and I have showed my gratitude to her for being my friend and I am honoured to be her ally along with her friends. And that is what showmanship is all about." Then she used her magic to make the illusions disappear.

"Wow Trixie, I can't believe you stood up for me like that," commented Twilight. "You are a great friend and a good unicorn magician. You now possess the spirit of showmanship."

"Thank you Twilight," said Trixie. "I am honoured to call you my friend. You and your friends can help me in my travelling magic show sometime."

"It will be our pleasure," added Flash. Then they walked on. Now they have gained five spirits of the New Elements of Harmony. They approached a meadow, near the bridge over the Gorge. Then Malice's evil magic turned the flowers and creatures into mindless monsters.

"They are at it again," said Cat. "How do we get out of this one?" Then surprisingly, Sweetie Belle jumped in front of them.

"I know," she replied enthusiastically. "I'll sing them a song. That's what Fluttershy would have wanted since she can talk to animals and plants, now I have to do the same."

"Sweetie Belle wait! It might be dangerous!" cried Twilight, but Sweetie Belle walked up to the creatures. "Poor things, you must be awakened by that evil alicorn's control. I'll sing to make you sleep."

"Hope she sings in tune, when she sings she sometimes goes off key." explained Apple Bloom.

"Don't worry," added Flash, "She'll be fine and we should trust her." Sweetie Belle remembered the lullaby that Fluttershy sang to her and the Crusaders stayed at her house for a sleepover.

_Hush now! Quiet now!_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head!_

_Said hush now! Quiet now!_

_It's time to go to bed!_

_Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!_

_Exciting day behind you!_

_Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!_

_Let the joy of dreamland find you!_

Then when she sang again at a much slower speed and sang the last note, she sang like an angel.

_Hush now, quiet now, _

_It's time to lay your sleepy head_

_Said hush now, quiet now,_

_It's time to go to bed_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed_

And with her angelic voice it freed the flowers and animals out of the trance, and they were sent off to sleep. Sludge was moved by her song and had twinkles in her red eyes. "That was beautiful Sweetie Belle, look at your cutie mark," said Cat admiringly. Sweetie Belle was filled with joy when she saw her new discovered cutie mark, a golden bell tied with a pink ribbon and a couple of pink musical notes.

"Not only that you have the spirit of enthusiasm, am I right Twilight?" asked Discord.

"Right, now we have found six spirits of the New Elements of Harmony."

"Only two more to go! Let's get moving!" said Scootaloo, and they walked up to the bridge.


	5. Chapter 5-The Final Tests

True Harmony Part 2 – The True Magic of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters in the show, and the OC Characters Carnival Cat and Sludge created by sand-josieph and Malice created by Kayla-Hiwatari**

Chapter 5 – The Final Tests

Twilight, Flash, Cat and their friends made it to the bridge over the canyon; they saw the castle of Malice in the distance.

"Once we get over this bridge, it is straight to the castle," said Twilight. "We better go one at a time. The bridge is a bit unsteady." Everyone agreed.

Twilight went first, and then Flash, Apple Bloom, Carnival Cat, Discord, Sweetie Belle, Trixie and Spike followed. Malice and Chrysalis were watching from the crystal ball at the castle, as Scootaloo was about to cross.

"I'll make that filly see her fears." Malice said maliciously. Then he used his dark magic to make the ropes cut off and the bridge fell down the canyon. Scootaloo was horrified.

"What am I going to do?" she cried.

"I'll magic up your scooter," called Trixie, and she levitated it towards her. Twilight, Sweetie Belle and Discord helped her.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure if it will go far. I'm afraid of falling, and I don't think I can fly yet. I want be to be like my idol Rainbow Dash and follow what Princess Luna said about facing my fears. Oh I don't think I can do it." Scootaloo was shaking with fright and tears formed up in her eyes.

"Come on Scootaloo, you can do it," called Spike. "Just trust in yourself, ride on the scooter and when you over the canyon just flap your wings as fast as you can."

"I can't," cried Scootaloo.

"I believe in you, just trust yourself and your heart," replied Spike. "And you can do it."

"Come on Scootaloo, you can do it!" called Flash.

"Go on our brave crusader," added Discord and Cat.

"Go for it Scootaloo!" called Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.

"You can do this." finished Spike. Scootaloo put on a brave face; she put on her helmet and started flapping her wings.

"This is for you Rainbow Dash and Luna." She said to herself and zoomed off towards the edge at a very fast speed. "I can do this!" she shouted. The others were excited. Then Scootaloo closed her eyes and she went over the edge, and went down into the canyon. The others gasped in horror.

"Come on Scootaloo!" cried Twilight.

"She's done for," added Cat. Then they heard a flutter of wings and looked over the canyon. They just couldn't believe their eyes. Scootaloo was flying, without her helmet and scooter, but she still had her eyes closed.

"Scootaloo, you're flying!" Twilight shouted happily. Scootaloo slowly opened her eyes, and she couldn't believe it what she was doing.

"I'm flying…. I'm flying!" she shouted happily. "Now as Rainbow Dash always said I am now 20% cooler." And she flew up the canyon wall up to the others as quickly as she could; she even did a few loop-de-loops. Everyone cheered as she made it back on the ground at the top of the cliff.

"You did it Scootaloo!" said Apple Bloom.

"That was amazing!" added Sweetie Belle.

"Thanks everypony, and thanks Spike if it weren't for you believing in me along with all the others, I wouldn't have done it," finished Scootaloo and gave Spike a hoof bump.

"Look your cutie mark," said Spike excitedly, and Scootaloo turned round and looked at her new cutie mark; her scooter with Pegasus wings added.

"Girls, now we got our long awaited cutie marks," acknowledged Scootaloo.

"But now we got them," added Apple Bloom. "Does that mean we disband the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" The three of them lowered their heads. Carnival Cat put her hoof around Sweetie Belle.

"You don't have to," she said kindly. "Once a Cutie Mark Crusader, always a Cutie Mark Crusader. Right Twilight?"

"Right Cat, you can still do loads of amazing things even though you have your newly discovered cutie marks," replied Twilight.

"Yeah you're right Twilight," said Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Yeah we could use our experiences to help other fillies discover who they are," added Scootaloo.

"Now we have the last two spirits of the new Elements of Harmony," said Flash. "Scootaloo has the spirit of determination and Spike has the spirit of supportiveness."

"That is awesome!" added Spike. "I never thought I would gain an element. Now we can enter the castle. What is the plan Twilight?"

"Sludge will handle the front guards guarding the castle entrance, we'll sneak in go into the dungeon, free Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. And then we free the gems that will create the new Elements of Harmony and then battle Malice and Chrysalis."

"That's what I call a plan," said Discord.

"Let's go everypony!" shouted Twilight. Everyone cheered and ran towards the castle for the final rescue and battle.


	6. Chapter 6-The Final Battle

True Harmony Part 2 – The True Magic of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters in the show, and the OC Characters Carnival Cat and Sludge created by sand-josieph and Malice created by Kayla-Hiwatari**

**A/N This is the final battle! Prepare to be amazed.**

Chapter 6 – The Final Battle

Twilight and her friends finally arrived at Malice's castle. They hid behind some bushes, as they saw the foot soldiers of Malice and Chrysalis guarding the front door.

"Everypony ready?" whispered Twilight.

"Ready."

"OK Sludge, go for it," said Twilight giving Sludge the signal. Carnival Cat hugged her.

"Make me proud Sludge." Sludge nodded and she slithered towards them like a snake and fast as a lightning bolt. The guards looked in puzzlement, and soon were engulfed in Sludge's slimy clutches. The guards tried to escape to tell their master but she wouldn't let them go. Then Twilight and her friends went through the front door and they were on their way to the dungeons. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy were in the dungeon cell, worried if they were going to be stuck in there forever. Then they heard approaching hoof steps.

"What's that?" asked Applejack.

"Maybe it's the guards trying to mock us all," added Rarity, being dramatic. "Or they could be taking us to Malice and Chrysalis!" Then Rainbow Dash noticed the familiar alicorn shadow.

"Twilight is that you?" she asked.

"Yes! It's us!" Twilight replied happily. "We're here, you girls alright?"

"We're fine thanks Twilight," said Pinkie Pie. "Boy are we glad to see you guys."

"How do we get out?" asked Rainbow Dash. Trixie walked up to the cell door.

"Stand back Twilight and I will break you out." She and Twilight combined their magic and blast the door down. Everyone rushed and hugged each other.

"Rarity, you're OK," said Sweetie Belle and hugged her sister.

"I'm glad you're safe too my dear sister. Is that a gorgeous cutie mark I see?"

"Right Rarity, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and I have gained our long awaited cutie marks," explained Sweetie Belle.

"Right we had finally realised what our special talents were, when we were on our way to rescue you," added Scootaloo.

"But does that mean you not the Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore?" asked Applejack.

"No sis, we learned from our new friend Carnival Cat, once a Cutie Mark Crusader, always a Cutie Mark Crusader," replied Apple Bloom. The Mane 5 looked at Cat.

"Nice to meet you all," she said nervously.

"You look fabulous darling," said Rarity admiring her new appearance.

"How did you became from our enemy to our friend?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well thanks to your friends, I understood about the magic of friendship and they helped me when I learnt to put my tragic past behind me. I also learned to have fun as well," explained Cat.

"She has become a whole new pony since you first met her," added Discord. "And all of us together discovered a way we can beat Malice and Chrysalis with help from Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor."

"How?" asked Pinkie Pie, looking a bit puzzled.

"When Malice and Chrysalis brought you here, did you see some orbs similar to what our Elements came in?" asked Twilight.

"Sure right over there," replied Rainbow Dash. "Why?"

"We discovered from Celestia and Luna that when they first found the Elements of Harmony, they heard from their friend, Star Swirl the Bearded, that there were more Elements of Harmony long since lost to Malice," explained Flash Sentry.

"More Elements of Harmony?" asked Applejack.

"On our way here, Spike, Trixie, Flash, Sweetie Belle, Cat, Discord, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo have passed the similar obstacles we faced when we gained the main Elements," continued Twilight. "They have earned the spirits of faith, heroism, determination, supportiveness, bravery, enthusiasm, showmanship and patience."

"That is…awesome!" cheered Rainbow Dash. "But Discord, aren't you going to be affected by the Elements?"

"No Rainbow Dash," chuckled Discord. "Princess Celestia casted an everlasting protection spell on me, so I wouldn't be affected."

"Why are you an Element anyway?" asked Fluttershy.

"Because he saved Twilight's life, when she fell of the cliff," replied Spike and Fluttershy hugged Discord and he blushed.

Twilight walked up to the orbs and used her magic to levitate them on the ground orb by orb.

"OK everypony, it is time to break the orbs and retrieve the gems." She and the Mane 6 smashed the orbs to reveal the gems, and one by one they circled around them.

"Flash, who defended me from danger by fighting Malice's minions, represents the spirit of heroism." A circle of yellow gems appeared around him and changed into his harmony necklace, a big lightning bolt.

"Apple Bloom, who showed patience whilst waiting for her cutie mark and took time to build the raft across the river," began Applejack.

"Sweetie Belle, who showed enthusiasm to sing and to keep the team going," continued Rarity.

"And Scootaloo, who conquered her fear when she went off her scooter and flew to get it and got across the gorge," added Rainbow Dash.

"Represent the spirits of patience, determination and enthusiasm." Three circles of rose, gold and light orange gems gathered around them and transformed into their harmony necklaces, a flower, a bell and a Pegasus wing.

"Trixie, who defeated her own temptations whilst learning to share her spotlight with others, represents the spirit of showmanship," said Pinkie Pie. A light blue-gemmed circle gathered around her and changed into her harmony necklace, a wand.

"Discord who saved Twilight's life, represents the spirit of bravery," smiled Fluttershy and a circle of white gems gathered around him that created his harmony necklace, a shooting star.

"And Cat and Spike, who showed support and faith in all of us represent the spirits of supportiveness and faith," finished Twilight and circles of red and purple gems gathered around them which created their harmony necklaces a quill and a star with a flower in the middle.

"With all of us together," continued Twilight whilst she gave the Mane 6 their Elements.

"We have become the Elements of True Harmony!" They finished together and ran up to the main chamber. Malice and Chrysalis were shocked and angry when they realized their reign of evil was at an end when they saw them through his crystal ball.

"No it can't be! Not only Cat has transformed, they had gained the new Elements of Harmony. We will have to take them ourselves!" roared Malice.

"They shall be destroyed! One way or another!" hissed Chrysalis. They roared for their soldiers to stand by them. They ran straight to the chamber entrance, but they were stopped by the Elements.

"Malice and Chrysalis, we have passed your obstacles! You're in for it now!" shouted Twilight.

"Soldiers destroy them all!" roared Malice and Chrysalis. Then the final battle had begun. Twilight and Trixie used their magic to blast some of the changelings. Applejack and Apple Bloom kicked some others. Sweetie Belle and Rarity punched a few more. Fluttershy threw a net on others. Spike threw fire. Discord and Flash whacked. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo head butted. Pinkie blasted her party cannon and Cat used her singing to thrall the final set of changelings and then punched them. Malice and Chrysalis were really annoyed that their soldiers were beaten quickly than they expected. Then the Elements turned to them.

"Impossible! How can you not give up and surrender Equestria to us?" roared Malice loudly.

"Because Malice and Chrysalis, the magic of friendship is stronger than ever before," said Twilight.

"Right, with all of us together we are no match for you," added Trixie.

"Not only we have the main Elements of Harmony at our disposal, but we have also have new Elements of Harmony as well," continued Flash. Chrysalis then hissed at Cat.

"But Cat what do you know about friendship, you don't have the courage to defeat us!"

Cat replied bravely, "I do have courage Malice and Chrysalis, and that is a different kind of courage; the courage from my friendship with Twilight and her friends," Then she turned to her friends, "I felt it the moment I first started this adventure with you, you're are the only real friends and family I had ever had and now I know that you are all are my friends."

Discord agreed, "If it weren't for Twilight and her friends, I wouldn't have been a great friend and ally of Equestria." Trixie agreed also.

"You see Malice and Chrysalis, with all of our Elements together, we have become the Elements of True Harmony!" exclaimed Twilight. They then activated their Elements and they created a powerful double rain boom and fired it at Malice and Chrysalis.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" They cried, but it was too late for them. It blasted away Chrysalis and her changeling army back to the Badlands and she vowed she would return to Equestria. But for Malice however, the power of the Elements destroyed him and his castle, just like his father King Sombra was. The rays of colours shot up into the night sky and spread out all over Equestria. Shining Armor and Cadance hugged each other when they saw it from the Crystal Palace. The same went for Celestia and Luna when they saw it from Canterlot Castle. They knew that Twilight and her friends had won and succeeded in their task.

Sludge had successfully stopped the remaining soldiers, and she too saw the lights. She ran towards the bushes when the castle came crumbling down. She then saw a bright light, and emerging from it was the Elements of True Harmony; Twilight, Cat and their friends. Sludge came forward and hugged Cat, Twilight, Flash, The Crusaders, Trixie, Spike and Discord. The others were surprised.

"It's alright girls," said Cat. "She's a friend. Sludge this is Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack."

"She's so cute," said Pinkie happily and she hugged her. Then everyone hugged Sludge and they laughed. Once again the magic of friendship prevailed against evil.

"Let's go home everypony," said Twilight. "We have a celebratory gala to finish." Everyone cheered and set off for home.


	7. Chapter 7-Epilogue

True Harmony Part 2 – The True Magic of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters in the show, and the OC Characters Carnival Cat and Sludge created by sand-josieph and Malice created by Kayla-Hiwatari**

**A/N You can find them on Devianart Kayla-Hiwatari at .com and sand-josieph at .com**

**I have written a fan song in this final chapter ****_True Harmony_****, assisted by my friend 10blue10. I have enjoyed writing this Fanfic, and I hoped you enjoyed it too. I am looking forward to write more MLP fanfics in the future. In the meantime I will write other fanfics as well as these.**

Chapter 7 – Epilogue

The next evening, Twilight and her friends arrived at Canterlot Castle after the final battle with Malice and Chrysalis. As they enter the throne room, a warm reception from Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor and all the ponies from Ponyville welcomed them. Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor wore their outfits from the coronation too. They all cheered as they walked up to the front of the room. The Elements of True Harmony once again wore their outfits from the gala, and their respective elements. Even the crowd were nervous about Discord, Trixie and Cat, but they had now accepted them into the Equestria community. They were all amazed by Cat's new appearance, and she winked at them. Celestia addressed the crowd.

"We are all gathered here today to not only once again honour the heroism of Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends, but also to their friends, Carnival Cat, Trixie, Spike, Flash Sentry, Discord and the Cutie Mark Crusaders who together became The Elements of True Harmony and saved all of Equestria from Malice and Chrysalis from eternal evil."

Everypony cheered and stomped their hooves and the Elements of True Harmony waved to them all. Celestia and Luna used their combined magic to reveal the new stained glass window they made for the castle depicting their victory over Malice and Chrysalis.

"Thank you Princess Celestia," said Twilight happily.

"I believe we have a gala to finish," added Flash and she beamed. Everypony gathered in the gardens and the celebration began.

Cat spoke to her friends, "I just want to say, thanks for being my friends and for such an adventure. And to show my appreciation you are welcome to my amusement park."

"Thanks Cat, you are awesome," said Rainbow Dash.

"I am also going to make some changes to my park, but I am going to need some help. Would you help me Pinkie Pie?" Pinkie Pie was shocked and surprised.

"You want me to help you and be your friend?"

"Of course Pinkie, everypony told me you have a fun loving side like I do. And I can help you with Sugarcube Corner and all the party planning." Pinkie exploded for joy.

"Yahoo!" And everypony laughed. Twilight spoke to Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle, would you like to sing a celebratory song for us?"

"Me?" asked Sweetie Belle. "I'm not sure."

"Come on Sweetie Belle you gained your cutie mark after all," replied Spike holding her hoof.

"We can all sing with you and show them what the magic of friendship is all about," added Discord and everypony agreed. They walked up to the stage that was built. Pinkie gave a wink to Vinyl Scratch and she started up the music.

Rarity called to Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor, "Sing along with us your highnesses." And they joined them on stage. Sweetie Belle took a deep breath and began to sing to the crowd along with Spike:

**Now that we, understand true harmony,**

**The magic of friendship lies within our hearts! **

**We help each other out**

**That's what friendship's all about!**

**Now we've saved the day, let's dance the night away! **

Then Cat and the other Elements sang along with them.

_Carnival Cat:_

**I was a pony, who was an outcast,**

**But now I learned to put my past behind,**

**Now I look ahead, I will go very far,**

**With my new friends, we will be like shining stars!**

_Chorus_

**Now that we, understand true harmony,**

**The magic of friendship lies within our hearts! **

**We help each other out**

**That's what friendship's all about!**

**Now we've saved the day, let's dance the night away! **

_Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie:_

**We are now heroes, and each one of us knows,**

**With our friends by our side, there's no need to hide! **

_Discord and Fluttershy:_

**If we have faith in ourselves, and help others to the end**

**If you believe, then you'll start to understand**

_Chorus_

**Now that we, understand true harmony,**

**The magic of friendship lies within our hearts! **

**We help each other out**

**That's what friendship's all about!**

**Now we've saved the day, let's dance the night away!**

_Rarity and Trixie:_

**No river is too wide **

**No hill too hard to climb **

_Applejack and Apple Bloom:_

**With hard work and patience too**

**There's nothing that we can't do!**

_Chorus_

**Now that we, understand true harmony,**

**The magic of friendship lies within our hearts! **

**We help each other out**

**That's what friendship's all about!**

**Now we've saved the day, let's dance the night away! **

_Scootaloo:_

**Discovering our destinies, is what we had all along**

_Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry:_

**We might have our falls, but we can win it all!**

_Princess Celestia and Luna:_

**Everypony in Equestria can now learn from you!**

_Princess Cadance and Shining Armor:_

**From Canterlot to Ponyville, make others dreams come true!**

Pinkie then shouted, "Come on ponies, time to cheer and smile with joy!" And everypony cheered.

_Final Chorus_

**Now that we, understand true harmony,**

**The magic of friendship lies within our hearts! **

**We help each other out**

**That's what friendship's all about!**

**We've saved the day, (saved the day)**

**Dance the night away, (night away)**

**In a true, true, harmony!**

Everypony cheered and the Elements, Cadance, Shining Armor, Celestia and Luna took a bow. Then Flash spoke to Twilight, "We did it Twilight."

"We sure did Flash." She replied and they kissed. The others watched in awe. Then Twilight said, "I guess love does conquer all." And everypony laughed and the party continued on into the night.

A few weeks later, everything came into place for Cat. She and Pinkie made her amusement park a happier place. They moved the park from the Everfree Forest to just outside Ponyville. They even kept the Ticket Booth that can eat tickets, but it was a happier and peaceful creature thanks to a reformed spell Twilight and Trixie conjured up. They also kept Sludge and it was one of their wonders at the park and made lots of young fillies happy by its wonderful puppetry. The Elements of True Harmony were there and so was Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor were there and they had the time of their lives. Cat wrote a letter to Princess Celestia about her first lessons of friendship. She wrote:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_From this adventure, I have learnt my very first lesson about friendship. Friendship is the most magical thing in all of Equestria. Your student and my new friend Princess Twilight showed me I could make friends even though I looked different and was an enemy to all of you. But she and her friends showed me the error of my ways and became a real friend and also changed my appearance when I discovered my Element of Faith. You, Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Flash, Luna, Discord, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Trixie, Cadence and Shining Armor are the biggest and only family I had ever had in my life. I can always count on them and they can always count on me, especially when they helped me to put my past behind, and look forward to a brighter future. And I have also learnt it is not just but about what you are on the outside but it is what you are on the inside is what a good friend ought to be._

_Your faithful subject,_

_Carnival Cat_

Pinkie took out a camera and took a picture of the Elements of True Harmony and Sludge at the amusement park. Thus began a new chapter in Equestria.


End file.
